Anger Comes With a Price
by metamorphmagus chick
Summary: Lucius barges in on Severus in his quarters one day at Hogwarts. Lucius wants to be in charge, and he's going to make Severus let him. Warnings: homosexual sex, SLASH, smut, cheating, language.


**Title: **Anger Comes With a Price

**Author: **Metamorphmagus chick

**Rating: **M

**Words: **1,118

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy. I just make them have sexy fun (:

**Warning: **Homosexual sex, SLASH, smut, cheating, language. Don't like, don't read.

**Summary: **Lucius barges in on Severus in his quarters one day at Hogwarts. Lucius wants to be in charge, and he's going to make Severus let him. Warnings: homosexual sex, SLASH, smut, cheating, language.

**Authors Note: **I wrote this little one shot at 3 AM last night, it's just a smutty little one shot that I needed to get out of my mind. Sorry if there's any mistakes – no beta.

The door of Severus quarters shut with a loud bang. There was an electricity in the room that could only come from uncontrolled magic.

"What the hell are you doing?" the dark haired man shouted as he rose from the couch.

"I can't fucking take this anymore Severus! I can't wait until the weekend to take you back to the manor, I can't stand that you think you're too good of a teacher to invite me to your quarters! I know damn well that you don't do shit in the evenings!" The blonde whipped his arm out to the right and knocked a stack of books onto the floor. "You're too good to socialize with the teachers and wouldn't be caught dead with your students!" A glass filled with whiskey shattered as it hit the floor as well. "I, the Lucius Malfoy, bend over backwards to be able to make this fucking relationship work and you won't do anything to help me! I'm sick of being the only one trying!" he screamed at the man inches from his face.

"And you think you can walk in here and yell at me like this?" Severus said calmly to Lucius.

"Yes! And I'm not done! I'm sick of keeping our relationship a fucking secret. Everyone knows that there is nothing to come out of my relationship with Narcissa. Even Draco knows it for Merlin's sake!"

Severus grabbed Lucius and pulled him towards himself, smashing his face to the other man's. Lucius' lips were captured in a passionate kiss; however, he was straining to get the rest of his rant out.

"Fuck… Sick of this… Treated so badly… Arsehole… Controlling… Can't even shag… No trust… I'm done…"

"Lucius… Shut the fuck up… Now." Severus growled dragging the blonde man to the couch. Lucius fell on top Severus.

"No. You're done being in charge of this relationship. I'm in charge now. I'm going to be the one that's making the fucking decisions around here. I'm going to decide when I'm going to see you, where I'm going to see you, what we're going to do, and exactly how hard I get to fuck you." Severus let out a gasp. "Yes. You heard me exactly right. I'm going to fuck you."

Lucius kissed him again and grabbed the collar of Severus' shirt. He pulled as hard as he could and buttons went flying everywhere. All he cared about was getting the clothes off of them. His own shirt came off in the same fashion. Lucius expertly unbuckled Severus' trousers and pulled the rest of his clothing off. Lucius kissed his way down Severus neck, biting and licking the soft flesh. When he reached his chest he ran his tongue from nipple to nipple before taking one in his mouth. He licked it lightly and pinched the other with his finger before moving farther down his torso. Lucius licked down to his belly button, dipped his tongue in, and continued moving down the little trail of black hair.

"Uhhhh." Severus groaned as Lucius' warm mouth swallowed his erection. Lucius pulled right back off of his cock.

"Did I tell you that you could moan? No. I didn't. Now shut the fuck up." Lucius growled as he took his cock back into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before lining up his teeth and dragging them, almost painfully, up his member.

Severus gasped out in pain and received a sharp slap across the face from Lucius.

"No noises." he demanded as he lifted his body to kiss the place he had just struck. He moved back down as he put his own finger in his mouth. Black eyes were locked on Gray ones as Lucius pulled his slick finger out of his mouth and put it against Severus' puckered hole. He shoved it in quickly as Severus bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut to stop from making a sound. Another finger was added and Severus was trying to do anything to stop himself from speaking.

Lucius slowly started to scissor the younger man. "Listen to me." he said as Severus opened his eyes. "When I put my cock in you, you can make noises. But the only thing I want to hear is how good I feel inside of you, got it?" Severus nodded as Lucius pulled his fingers out.

Lucius rammed himself into Severus' tight hole and moaned while Severus let out a scream. The dark haired man was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white and forearms bulging. Lucius immediately started thrusting into Severus.

"I want to hear how fucking good I feel Severus. Tell me. Now."

Severus screamed again before replying, "Lucius, you're so big! You feel so good inside me!" and screamed again.

Lucius continued to thrust hard and fast into Severus. His screams slowly turned into moans as Lucius hit his prostate over and over again. Severus began involuntarily thrusting his hips up to meet Lucius. The blonde haired man looked down at the man beneath him and watching his cock pound into the man before him made him almost explode into Severus right then.

"Lucius, can I come?" Severus begged the other man.

"Yes as long as you're saying my name." he replied never faltering in his rhythm. He kept pounding into the other man slightly stroking his cock.

"Lucius! Mmm. You feel so good! Please keep going! Lucius you're so big. Don't stop! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum. Lucius. Mmmmm." Severus yelled.

Lucius groaned as he felt Severus clench painfully around his own cock as he rode out his orgasm. Severus' milky white cum splashed onto both of their stomachs and chests. Severus started to whimper as Lucius rammed himself harder and faster into him. He kept thrusting as he roared with his release. His cock twitched inside the other man as Severus felt himself fill up with his hot cum. Lucius collapsed on top of Severus forcing another kiss on him.

"I'm sorry. I needed it." he whispered in his lover's ear.

"I know; however, I have a class that started ten minutes ago that I need to go attend to. If you would like to wait here, I'll gladly treat you to some more fun while everyone is at dinner." he said pushing Lucius off of him. He stood up and grabbed his clothes, moving a little slow because of his slightly sore behind.

"Really?" Lucius gasped. So his anger changed something! Severus nodded and walked out of the room to go and teach his students.

He stopped and called back into the room. "Oh, and Lucius? Kindly clean up everything you shattered or knocked over!"


End file.
